My Prince
by Katsumi Arisu
Summary: Sakura adalah orang yang pertama kali melawan Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah,dan juga orang yang pertama kali menempati hati sang pangeran./SasuSaku/highschool fic/Mind to RnR?./CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. ONE

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Katsumi Arisu**

**My Prince**

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Burung berkicau layaknya orang sedang bernyanyi, daun-daun ringan berjatuhan dari atas pohon yang rindang, embun yang masih setia menempel di rumput hijau, pepohonan yang menari dengan angin yang sedang lewat di udara, dan matahari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di langit. Ah,betapa indahnya pagi hari di Konoha. Seindah hati gadis cantik berambut _soft pink _yang kini sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Nama sang pemilik rambut _soft pink _tadi.

Siapa sangka?, gadis cantik itu pandai bela diri _karate, _ia bahkan sering memenangkan _tournament_ di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah dan selalu ia yang juara 1. Gadis bermata _emerald_ yang menginjak umur 17 tahun itu bersekolah di Konoha _High School_, sekolah yang terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah itu banyak di minati orang-orang dari yang kaya maupun yang miskin, tidak perlu biaya mahal untuk bersekolah disana. Sang pemilik sekolah mungkin akan memberikan gratisan pada orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Ah, betapa baiknya hati sang pemilik sekolah. Orang yang kaya?, mungkin akan di berikan gratisan juga. Kita tidak tahu, itu urusan sang pemilik sekolah, benar kan?. Jangan pikirkan, mari kita lanjutkan ke gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ tadi.

Kini ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Namun belum sampai ke gerbang sekolah, ia hampir menabrak-bukan, yang benar ia hampir di tabrak oleh mobil berwarna hitam yang sedang masuk ke dalam sekolahnya itu. Alhasil ia hampir jatuh ke belakang kalau tidak di tahan tembok besar yang digunakan untuk menempelkan gerbang sekolahnya. Namun bukannya orang yang ada di mobil itu memberhentikan mobilnya dan meminta maaf, orang yang ada di dalam sana malah tetap melajukan mobilnya. Sakura yang masih tersandar di tembok langsung mengutuki orang yang menyetir mobil yang hampir menabraknya tadi dan berlari mengejar mobilnya yang sedang parkir di parkiran. Setelah sampai di samping mobil tadi, ia lalu mengetok-ngetok-lebih tepatnya memukul- kaca mobil sambil berteriak meminta orang yang mengendarai mobil segera keluar dan meminta maaf padanya.

"HEI! KELUAR KAU!, APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA TELINGA ATAU MATA?!, CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KULEMPAR MOBILMU INI DENGAN BATU!, CEPAT KELUAR MANUSIA BODOH!. " Teriaknya pada orang yang ada di dalam mobil.

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah laki-laki berwajah tampan dari mobil hitam tadi. Bukaan pintu dari mobil reflek membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dan mendengar banyak langkah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan lihatlah!, banyak gadis yang sedang berteriak memuji orang yang keluar dari mobil tadi. Sakura langsung menujukan pandangannya ke orang itu lalu teriak lagi padanya.

"HEI MANUSIA!, APA KAU TIDAK MELIHATKU SAAT DI GERBANG TADI SEHINGGA KAU SENGAJA MENABRAKKU?. " Teriak Sakura mengalahkan teriakkan para gadis yang ada di sekelilingnya. Yang sukses membuat orang dari mobil tadi menengok ke arahnya.

Merasa tak di hiraukan, sekali lagi ia teriak namun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi ke muka orang tadi. "APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR?, APA BENAR PERKATAANKU TADI SOAL KAU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA TELINGA?!, KURASA KAU PUNYA. ATAU SARAF TELINGAMU TERSUMBAT KARENA KOTORAN TELINGAMU YANG TELAH MEMBUSUK KARENA TELAH LAMA TAK DI BERSIHKAN?, MENJIJKKAN SEKALI KAU MANUSIA PANTAT AYAM!. " Celotehnya panjang lebar ke wajah orang berambut biru _donker_ tadi. Jika di perhatikan, memang benar modelnya seperti err- pantat ayam?, tapi bukankah masih ada kata lain selain pantat ayam?. Lagipula rambutnya itu hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke seorang, jadi mungkin itu salah satu rambut fenomenal.

Karna merasa di teriakkan oleh orang yang tak di kenal, ia lalu menjawab perkataan orang tadi "Hn,kau berisik. " Hanya itulah yang ia jawab, lalu berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melewati Sakura yang berteriak kepadanya.

"HEI!." Panggil Sakura lalu menarik lengan orang tadi.

Tarikkan dari tangannya membuat dirinya berbalik badan dan menghadap kedepan Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya?, pria tampan kaya yang memiliki banyak fangirl di masyarakat, tak terkecuali di sekolah. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan terkaya dan terkenal diJepang ini memang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya yang melebihi keluarganya. Tapi siapa sangka?, kalau sifatnya itulah yang membuat para fansnya makin tertarik padanya. Karna fansnya itu menganggap kalau itu adalah sifat malaikat yang diturunkan dari surga-cih memangnya ada malaikat bersifat dingin?-. Prestasi di sekolahnya membuat keluarganya bangga padanya, siapa yang tidak bangga mempunyai anak yang pintar?, bahkan ia selalu mendapat _ranking_ 1 di kelasnya sebelum Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Tapi sayangnya, semua yang dimilikinya itu tidak membuat anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu tertarik sama sekali. Haruno yang diketahui bernama Sakura tersebut malah mengancam akan menonjok mukanya itu dengan tangan kecilnya jika ia tidak mau meminta maaf. Ia mungkin bisa tertawa kapan saja, mana mungkin seorang wanita biasa seperti Sakura bisa menonjoknya. Kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENONJOK MUKAMU YANG MENJIJIKKAN DAN SOK IMUT ITU!. " Teriak Sakura di depan wajah Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan malas Sasuke menjawab. "Aku tidak mau. " 3 kata yang sukses membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung melemparkan tinjunya ke muka Sasuke.

**DHUAG**

Satu tonjokkan di muka Sasuke sukses membuat pria berambut biru _donker_ itu terpental jauh dari tempat asal ia berdiri. Ia jatuh terduduk-tidak, ia jatuh tertidur. Astaga, baru kali ini ada gadis yang melawannya. Dugaan Sasuke tentang Sakura adalah wanita biasa dibuang jauh-jauh olehnya. Sekarang ia menganggap Sakura adalah wanita _superman_?, atau mungkin keturunan _betman_? ,tidak masuk akal sekali.

"GYAAAAH!, SASUKE-KUN, DAIJOUBO?. HEI KAU GADIS _PINK_, KENAPA KAU MENONJOKNYA?!. " Teriak salah satu gadis yang di ketahui sebagai salah satu fangirl Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Tidak hanya satu, mungkin ribuan yang meneriakinya dengan cacian yang berbeda.

Teriakkan fans Sasuke tidak Sakura hiraukan, ia justru menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sedang menghapus darah yang keluar di hidungnya akibat tonjokkan Sakura tadi, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawannya. Dan lagi, ia tidak mengenal orang yang baru saja menonjoknya. Ia bisa saja melawannya, namun sepertinya tidak tidak boleh melawan wanita manapun, itulah yang di katakan ibunya.

"APA KAU MASIH TIDAK MAU MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU, PANTAT AYAM?!. " Ah, rupanya Sakura telah naik pitam. Kalau sudah begini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikkan Sakura selain Ino, sahabat Sakura dari kecil.

Sakura hampir menonjok Sasuke sekali lagi kalau saja tangannya tidak di tahan oleh gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_nya. Ya, orang yang kita bicarakan tadi. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hentikan itu, _forehead_!. " Teriak Ino pada sahabatnya. Karena sudah berteman sangat lama, mereka bahkan memiliki panggilan khusus mereka masing-masing.

Merasa tangannya ditahan, ia tak terima dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Ino. "JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU, _PIG_. " Teriaknya pada Ino lalu bersiap menonjok muka Sasuke lagi.

"_Forehead!, _kau bisa di hukum oleh Tsunade-sama karna telah melanggar peraturan tentang ketertiban sekolah!. " Balas Ino sambil menasehati.

Merasa nama kepala sekolahnya dipanggil, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Urusan kita belum selesai, pantat ayam!. " Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke muka Sasuke.

Ya, Senju Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus guru _karate_nya. Kepala sekolahnya itu memang galak. Karena galak, pasti semuanya akan bergetar jikalau kepala sekolahnya itu lewat atau memanggil salah satu muridnya. Sama seperti Sakura, ia juga takut jika di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Karena guru sekaligus kepala sekolahnya itu mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih kuat darinya. Makanya ia menghentikkan aksinya pada Sasuke. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang sudah mengingatkannya.

"Maafkan sahabatku,Sasuke-san. " Ucap Ino tersenyum kaku pada Sasuke sebelum pergi dan menarik tangan Sakura lalu pergi menjauh dari kerumunan orang disana.

"Hn. " Hanya itulah reaksi Sasuke. Tidak peduli seberapa penting urusannya, ia pasti akan menjawab dengan kata 'hn' saja. Ia memang orang yang tidak mau repot-repot berbicara banyak.

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dan menuju ke kelasnya diikuti oleh para fangirlnya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton layaknya sedang melihat drama.

Haah, pagi hari sudah membuat Sasuke berkeringat. Bukankah itu keterlaluan telah membuat sang pangeran sekolah lelah?. Sakura memang kejam.

* * *

Ino menarik sahabatnya itu ke kantin lalu menyuruhnya duduk dan langsung memarahi sahabatnya yang kini sedang memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"_Forehead_!, kau memang bodoh!, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang kau lawan tadi?!. " Ucapnya pada Sakura dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Sasuke. " Jawabnya malas.

Ino membalas lagi dengan nada yang agak tinggi."Kau tahu dia siapa?!. "

Sekali lagi dengan santainya Sakura menjawab."Tidak. "

Ino ke anehan kenapa sahabatnya tahu namanya jika tidak tahu siapa Sasuke. "Lalu darimana kau tahu namanya?. " Tanyanya dengan nada ke anehan.

"Sebelum kau menarikku kesini, kau meminta maaf sambil menyebutkan namanya, _pig_. Kau itu kenapa sih?, memangnya siapa dia sampai-sampai membuatmu khawatir seperti itu?. " Balas Sakura enteng sambil menanyakan hal yang membuat sahabatnya kini cemas dengan keadaan.

"Haah, bodoh!, kukira kau mengenalnya, _forehead_. Dia itu anak dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan terbesar diJepang, itu berarti dia orang kaya. Dia bisa saja membayar Tsunade-sama untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini, baka no _forehead. " _Jelas Ino panjang lebar sembari meminum jus yang sudah di antar oleh pelayan kantin. Ya, Ino tahu sahabatnya itu pasti tidak kenal dengan Sasuke, tentu karena Sakura memang malas untuk mengetahui semua tentang sekolahnya. Ia selalu dikelas dan bermain game atau mendengarkan lagu di_handphone_nya.

Sambil meminum jusnya, ia membalas penjelasan Ino tadi. "Oh, jadi dia keturunan Uchiha sang pemilik perusahaan ya?, pantas saja dia sombong. Aku juga tidak akan melawannya jika dia tidak menabrakku dengan mobilnya itu, _pig_. Jika memang ia membayar Tsunade-sama untuk mengeluarkan aku dari sekolah, silahkan saja. Aku bisa pergi dan mendaftar di sekolah lain,mengingat aku pintar di kelas. Mungkin mereka akan menerimaku, jelas _pig_-ku tersayang?. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika aku keluar dari sini?, kau pasti merasa kehilangan. " Jelas Sakura tak kalah panjang sambil menggoda sahabatnya, ia tahu sahabatnya akan merasa kehilangan jika ia pergi.

Ino tersedak mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. "Ohok!. Ti-tidak, aku hanya meperingatkanmu. " Elak Ino, sebenarnya ia memang akan merasa kehilangan jika Sakura pergi. Tapi lebih baik ia sembunyikan daripada sahabatnya ini akan kesenangan dan terus menggodanya.

"Hah, kau berbohong. Sudah, ayo ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi, kita tidak boleh telat atau kita akan di marahi si guru perak bermasker itu. " Ucapnya sambil berdiri lalu berjalan dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih meminum jusnya.

Merasa di tinggal, ia lalu menyusul Sakura dan berlari kearahnya. "_Chotto_ _matte_,_forehead!_."

* * *

Sasuke telah duduk di bangku kelasnya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang di lipat. Ya,ia telah sampai di kelasnya dari tadi. Fangirlnya?, tentu sudah pergi kekelas mereka masing-masing. Tidak mungkin mereka ikut dan memenuhi kelas Sasuke.

Dalam pikirannya, Sasuke memikirkan gadis yang tadi melawannya. Bagaimana bisa?, gadis itu berani melawannya. Apa gadis itu tidak mengenalnya?, mana mungkin orang setampan dia tidak di kenal oleh orang-orang. Mungkin hanya gadis itu tadi saja yang tidak kenal. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak mengenal gadis itu, ia bahkan jarang melihat gadis itu di manapun. Mungkin karena gadis itu jarang keluar kelasnya. Mungkin juga kare-

"TEME!, Ternyata kau disini ya?, kau ini dari mana, hah?. Aku mencarimu sampai kelubang semut yang ada di samping sekolah, dan menanyakan keberadaanmu pada semut. Tapi mereka bilang tidak ada, dan ternyata kau disini ya!.Haah, merepotkan. " Yak!,itu adalah suara sahabat Sasuke yang berambut kuning,bermata biru dan di kedua pipinya terdapat 3 bentuk cakaran rubah. Uzumaki Naruto, ia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kenapa ia mendapat marga dari ibunya?, karena dia dilahirkan oleh ibunya, bukan ayahnya. _Simple_ 'kan?. Okay itu tidak masuk pikirkan.

Sama seperti Sasuke, ia adalah anak seorang pejabat kaya, perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya adalah perusahaan yang cukup besar. Keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke memang sangat dekat, tak jarang Naruto bermain ke rumah Sasuke bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Naruto adalah anak tunggal, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai kakak yang kini menjadi direktur perusahaan ayahnya. Eh, bukankah kita menceritakan Naruto?, kenapa jadi menceritakan Sasuke?, baiklah itu tidak penting, kita lanjutkan ke obrolan mereka tadi.

"Ck, Dobe. Mana mungkin aku ada di lubang sekecil itu, dan mana mungkin semut berbicara kepada badak sepertimu. " Ucap Sasuke malas.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?, kau tidak masuk akal, Teme!. Bagian tubuhku mana yang mirip seperti badak?. "

"Hn. " Tentu saja itu kata yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Kudengar kau habis di tonjok oleh Sakura-chan ya, Teme?. Bagaimana?, apa sakit?. Hahaha, setelah mendengar itu aku merasa senang sekali. " Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa puas.

"_Sakura?, jadi itu namanya. "_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau mengenalnya?. " Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih tertawa puas.

Pertanyaan Sasuke langsung membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa. "Tentu saja, dia adalah sahabat kecilku. Dia juara _karate_ di sekolah. Aku pernah di pukul olehnya, alhasil kepalaku menonjol dan memerah karenanya. Hah, dia sangat galak. Hati-hati saja jika dia marah, mungkin dia akan membalikkan sekolah ini, Teme. " Jelasnya panjang lebar sembari mengingat saat dia di pukul oleh Sakura karena tidak sengaja mengintip Sakura yang sedang mandi.

"Hn. " Balas Sasuke dengan kata favoritnya.

**KRIIING**

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di meja langsung berlari kemejanya. Murid-murid pun juga begitu. Hari ini mereka ada pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, guru cantik namun tegas. Maka dari itu kelas Sasuke di sepanjang pelajaran tidak ada yang mengoceh. Tetap tenang dan tidak berisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

GYAAAAHAHA! #ditendang . Fic pertamaku omegat! Ini gaje sekalee. Menurut kalian gimana? Saran/kritik peulisss:''''''


	2. TWO

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Katsumi Arisu**

**My Prince**

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

**KRIIING**

Satu jam pelajaran berlangsung, tak terasa kini sudah memasuki bel istirahat. Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke kantin, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik. Ia malah berkutik dengan _handphone_nya .Lalu membaca 300+ pesan masuk di_ handphonenya. _Tentu saja semua pesan masuk itu dari para fangirlnya itu tahu nomornya?, itu karena Naruto yang memberitahu pada Karin,ketua fanclub Sasuke.

Mengetahui sang ketua mempunyai nomor Sasuke, para anggota fanclub langsung menyerbu Karin dan meminta nomornya. Alhasil? _handphone_ Sasuke penuh dengan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan-pesan tidak penting dari para fansnya. Namun Sasuke tidak membacanya,melainkan menghapus semua pesan yang ada di _handphone_nya_._

"TEME! AYOLAH KITA PERGI KE KANTIN. DARIPADA KAU BERMAIN _HANDPHONE_MU YANG JELEK ITU, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI KE KANTIN BERSAMAKU! 1 JAM BELAJAR APA KAU TIDAK LAPAR? KAU PASTI LAPAR. AYOLAH, JANGAN MUNAFIK PADA PERUT MALANGMU ITU!." Teriak Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Ah, sepertinya Naruto terus memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

Merasa ditarik, Sasuke yang sedang bermain _handphone_ pun menjawab teriakkan Naruto dengan nada pelan. "Dobe, diamlah."

"OH AYOLAH TEME! KAU BEGITU JAHAT SEHINGGA KAU MENGABAIKAN SAHABAT TERCINTAMU INI DEMI SEBUAH _HANDPHONE_ KONYOLMU ITU! AYO SASUKE-CHAN, AYO!." Merasa tak puas,kini Naruto menarik kaki Sasuke yang ada di kolong meja.

"Dobe, diam!." Balas Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mungkin sudah memakan Naruto jika Naruto bukan sahabatnya, laki-laki mana yang mau dipanggil dengan _suffiks_ –chan?.

"AKU AKAN DIAM JIKA KAU MAU IKUT KE KANTIN DENGANKU." Ajak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Baiklah! Ayo cepat pergi!." Setelah lama, akhirnya Sasuke mau juga di ajak Naruto. Apapun akan ia lakukan jika semuanya mau diam dan tidak mengganggunya, kecuali keinginan para fansnya tentunya.

"YOSH! AYO PERGI, TEME!." Ucap Naruto sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Merasa lengannya digelayuti,Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sebenarnya ia jijik dengan kelakuan Naruto yang ini, tapi sebaiknya dia diam saja daripada sahabatnya itu terus berisik.

Begitulah Sasuke dikelas, selalu diganggu oleh sahabatnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, ia bisa membentak siapa pun yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya di dalam kelas.

* * *

"Yo! _forehead_. Ayo ikut denganku ke kantin." Ucap Ino yang baru saja berdiri dari mejanya.

"Tidak, _pig_. Aku ingin dikelas saja." Balas Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan _handphone pink_nya.

Merasa keinginannya di tolak, Ino terus memaksa Sakura."Kali ini saja,_forehead_." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak, _pig_!."

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan." Ucap Ino sekali lagi dengan panggilan yang berbeda.

"INO! KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!." Bentak Sakura yang membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi diam seketika.

Ino yang merasa dibentak langsung menghela apapun cara yang dilakukan, Sakura tetap tidak mau. Lebih baik Ino diam atau ia akan bertengkar dengan Sakura setelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, _forehead_." Ucapnya pasrah lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ino, kau mau kemana?." Tanya seseorang dibelakang Ino. Ah rupanya itu Sai, kekasihnya Ino. Shimura Sai, mempunyai rambut hitam lurus, bermata hitam dan pandai melukis. Ciri fisiknya mungkin sama seperti Sasuke, namun sifatnya lebih ramah dari Sasuke.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang memanggilnya. "Aku mau ke kantin, Sai. Kau mau ikut?." Tanya Ino pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya, Ayo." Ucap Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Ino dan berjalan kearah kantin.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu akhirnya mulai bosan dan diam saja."Ahh, seharusnya aku ikut Ino tadi." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri lalu menaruh _handphone_nya di saku seragamnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa menghibur. _

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai. Kau mau apa, Teme?." Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini telah menggeser bangkunya dan mendudukinya.

"Samakan saja dengan kau." Jawabnya malas.

"Baiklah! Aku minta jus jeruk 2!." Teriak Naruto pada pelayan yang ada di dekat meja mereka menghampiri mereka.

Belum sampai pesanan mereka sampai, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung keanehan dan berteriak. "TEME! KAU MAU KEMANA? PESANANNYA BELUM DATANG!."

"Ke toilet." Jawabnya pada pertanyaan Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

* * *

Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi yang mengobrol dengan teman mereka. Ia menatap bosan ke semua sudut sekolah.

"Haah, membosankan. Mungkin aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ucapnya malas.

Namun saat sampai di toilet, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya-lebih tepatnya ke arah toilet. Melihat Sasuke yang mendekat, ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan berbicara padanya.

"Oh, astaga. Berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama yang telah mempertemukan aku denganmu lagi. Dengan begitu aku bisa memarahimu lagi." Ucapnya sambil bersyukur.

"Hn." Itulah jawaban sang pangeran sekolah.

"Baiklah, apa kau masih belum mau meminta maaf padaku?." Tanyanya pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya.

"Hn." Jawabnya lagi.

"Apa kau ingin ku hajar lagi?." Tanya Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap-siap memukul Sasuke.

"Hn." Sekali lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan malas. Namun jawabannya tetap sama seperti yang tadi.

"Hei! Apa kata yang ada di kamusmu itu hanya 'hn', 'hn', dan 'hn' saja?."

"Hn,kau berisik, kepala _pink_." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?!."

"Kau berisik. Lihatlah, sekarang kau berada dimana." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai nakal.

Merasa tidak enak,Sakura langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Dan tah! Ternyata dia ada dikamar mandi laki-laki yang sepi. Itu berarti hanya mereka berdua, hanya dia dan Sasuke. Hanya..ia-dan-Sa-su-ke.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, pa-pantat ayam." Ucapnya saat Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dengan seringai yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu.

"Apa kau masih ingin aku meminta maaf padamu, kepala _pink_?." Bisiknya ditelinga Sakura yang tengah terpojok oleh dinding kamar mandi.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, bodoh!." Oh rasanya Sakura ingin memukul muka Sasuke yang kini semakin mendekat.

Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura yang membuat muka Sakura sepenuhnya memerah."Ah, kau pura-pura tidak tahu ya." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"CHAAA!."

**DHUAG**

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menonjok wajah mesum Sasuke dan lari keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada pipinya. Padahal tadi ia hanya berpura-pura terlihat mesum agar Sakura berhenti mengoceh tentang dia harus meminta maaf padanya. Tapi itu malah dianggap sungguh-sungguh oleh Sakura. Ah, betapa menyesalnya dia berkelakuan mesum.

"Cih, lagi-lagi ini yang dia lakukan." Ucapnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat buang air kecil khusus laki-laki.

Setelah merasa selesai, Sasuke keluar dan tanpa di sengaja ia bertemu dengan kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu, Uchiha." Tanya Tsunade padanya. Tsunade memang kenal dengan Sasuke, tentu karena ketenarannya di sekolah dan diluar sekolah.

"Hn, hanya luka ringan." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Cepat ke UKS, akan kupanggilkan Sakura untuk mengobatimu." Ucap Tsunade. Selain pandai ber_karate_, Sakura juga pandai tentang ilmu yang mengobati siapapun yang sakit di ia telah menjadi Sekertaris Shizune,perawat di UKS.

"Hn." Ia tahu yang dibicarakan oleh Tsunade adalah Sakura. Namun lebih baik dia menurutinya atau dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah galaknya itu.

* * *

Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang mesum di sekolahnya ini. Dan orang mesum itu adalah sang pangeran , apa kata para fans Sasuke saat tau kalau sang idola ternyata seorang laki-laki mesum seperti Jiraiya, suami dari kepala sekolahnya._(Jiraiya: SAKURA!.")_

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh. Kenapa hosh kenapa dia hosh.. mesum... hosh." Ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Setelah nafasnya seperti semula, Sakura berjalan ke arah lapangan. Namun belum sampai di lapangan, ia disuruh temannya untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia langsung berbelok menuju ruang kepala sekolah, mungkin jadwal latihan _karate_nya akan ditambah atau dimajukan. Jadi dia menurut saja.

Setelah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, ia tidak langsung duduk. Ia memberi salam dahulu pada kepala sekolahnya, jika tidak dia akan di berikan kartu pelanggaran tentang kesopanan.

"Permisi, anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-sama?." Salamnya.

"Ya, cepat ke UKS, tadi aku melihat ada orang yang terluka dibagian pipi." Ucap Tsunade pada Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu.

Sakura berpikir, tadi ia menonjok Sasuke dibagian pipi. Apa mungkin yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke?. Dan bukankah ada Shizune-sensei yang jaga UKS? Kenapa kepala sekolahnya ini menyuruhnya?. "Ano, bukankah ada Shizune-sensei di UKS?. Kenapa anda malah memanggil saya?." Tanyanya dengan nada ke anehan.

"Oh, apa aku belum memberitahumu?. 2 hari kedepan kau yang akan menjaga UKS. Shizune sedang pergi,jadi ia menitipkan tugasnya padamu. Apa kau keberatan?." Jelas Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Ti-tidak. Akan saya jaga UKS 2 hari kedepan." Terima Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ke UKS dan atasi pasiennya. Kuharap kau mengobati dengan benar. Aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap Tsunade lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk segera ke UKS.

"Ya, terima kasih. Saya permisi." Salam Sakura sambil membungkuk sebelum berjalan kearah pintu dan berbelok ke gedung utama sekolah.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju UKS yang ada gedung utama sekolah. Ah, betapa sialnya ia hari ini. Ditonjok, dipaksa Naruto, di tonjok lagi oleh orang yang sama, dan berjalan ke pojok di gedung utama sekolah yang jauh dari toilet tadi.

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak berbuat semesum tadi, ia tidak akan seperti ini. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, harusnya ia tidak berbuat mesum. Mungkin dengan cara lain bisa membuat Sakura berhenti mengoceh. Betapa sakitnya pipi yang kini telah membiru akibat tonjokkan gadis _pink_ bermata _emerald_ tadi. Tapi ada baiknya juga ia berjalan jauh-jauh karena untuk kesehatannya pipi tersayangnya ini.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di ruang UKS. Ia duduk di kasur UKS sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit. Lalu berharap penjaga UKS segera datang dan mengobati lukanya.

"_Cepat pergi ke UKS, akan kupanggilkan Sakura untuk mengobatimu."_

Ucapan kepala sekolahnya tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya. Diobati oleh Sakura? Bukankah Sakura marah padanya? Apa Sakura akan serius mengobati lukanya?. Lagipula kemana Shizune sang penjaga UKS? Apa hubungannnya dengan Sakura? Apa mungkin Sakura juga pandai tentang ilmu medis? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Dan terlihat disana ada kepala _pink, _mata _emerald_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?.

"GYAAH! KENAPA KAU DISINI, PANTAT AYAM?." Teriak Sakura terkejut saat melihat ada Sasuke yang tengah memegangi pipi bekas tonjokkannya tadi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya."Hn,ini semua sebabmu." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Jadi kau pasiennya? Cih, menjijikan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil jas dokter yang digantung disamping pintu UKS dan berjalan ke arah meja di dekat kasur.

"Hn."

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang mengambil kain dan air panas yang ada dimeja dekat kasur. Sasuke berharap cara Sakura mengobati tidak separah saat ia menonjoknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Sakura kasar yang kini duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sesuai keinginan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipinya yang sudah sangat membiru. Ah, betapa kejamnya Sakura sampai membuat Sasuke tersiksa seperti ini.

Sasuke merasa Sakura menekankan kain yang dicelupkan ke air panas tadi ke pipinya. "Arghh,pelan-pelan bodoh!." Ucapnya kesakitan.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan! Kau yang terlalu lebay!." Kata Sakura dengan nada agak keras.

"Cih!." Sasuke mendecih saat Sakura terus saja menekan kain tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak berbuat mesum, aku juga tidak akan mengeluarkan tinjuku kepipimu." Ucap Sakura disela-sela penekanan kainnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke menjawab malas. "Aku hanya berpura-pura agar kau berhenti mengoceh."

"Aku mengoceh karena kau menabrakku saat pagi tadi, bodoh. Semuanya berasal dari kau, ayam!." Ucap Sakura sembari menekan dengan keras kainnya.

Sakura benar,semua ini karenanya. Seharusnya ia meminta maaf pada Sakura. "Argh! Baiklah aku minta maaf. Bisa kau sedikit pelan mengobati lukaku ini?!." Pinta Sasuke agak keras. Oh, astaga bisakah ia memakan gadis _pink_ didepannya ini?.

"Hah, akhirnya kau minta maaf juga. Baiklah, sebentar lagi lukamu akan sembuh. Kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu disini, waktu istirahat masih 40 menit lagi. Aku akan menunggu dan membangunkanmu saat bel masuk nanti." Jelas Sakura sambil merapihkan peralatan di UKS yang sedari tadi saat Sasuke masuk memang sudah berantakkan.

"Hn." Gumamnya. Ternyata di balik kegalakkan Sakura, ada kebaikkan yang tersembunyi.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih merapikan UKS.

"Hm?."

"Arigato." Ucapan terima kasih Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, sudah cepat tidur atau aku akan menambah satu luka dipipimu." Sakura mengancam.

"Ck, _tsundere_." Gumam Sasuke lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?!." Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 1 kata favoritnya dan tidur di kasur UKS, menunggu dirinya dibangunkan oleh orang di depannya ini.

Seperti itulah kelakuan mereka berdua. Selalu saja bertengkar dan bertengkar. Tapi dibalik pertengkaran mereka, keduanya memiliki hati yang baik dan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Konichiwa minna-san. gimana gimana? bagus gak?. Untuk jalan cerita aku usahain sebagus mungkin deh ya:D. Stay tune terus deh pokoknya. Hihooo, RnR?


	3. THREE

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Katsumi Arisu**

**My Prince**

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Betapa tak terurusnya UKS ini, memangnya Shizune-sensei pergi berapa hari sehingga membuat UKS ini berantakan." Ucap Sakura puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. Lalu melihat ke arah jam, rupanya istirahat masih 20 menit lagi. Berarti ia menyelesaikan semua ini selama 20 menit.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kasur dimana di situ ada manusia berambut biru _donker_ sedang tertidur pulas. Ia lalu mendekat dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang damai saat tidur. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit seluruh wajah Sasuke yang imut ini. Tunggu! Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke yang ia benci. Tapi tak ada gunanya ia membenci Sasuke, lagipula Sasuke sudah meminta maaf tadi. Jadi tidak alasan untuknya membenci Sasuke.

Ah, ia lupa. Luka di pipi Sasuke, luka yang disebabkan olehnya. Ia kasihan pada Sasuke yang terkena tinjunya dua kali. Ia memang kejam. Tapi, lihatlah! Warna biru pada luka Sasuke sudah mulai memudar. Itu berarti lukanya sudah mulai sembuh. Ia lalu mengambil kain dan air panas yang sudah diganti dan menyelupkan kain itu pada air panas lalu menekankan kain itu pada luka Sasuke.

"Argh!." Erangan Sasuke membuat Sakura yang sedang menekan kain ke luka Sasuke kaget. Rupanya Sasuke terbangun karenanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah, lukamu sudah agak sembuh." Ucap Sakura lalu membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan menyuruhnya diam menunggu dirinya untuk mengobati luka di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dengan bantuan Sakura lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura."Hn." Lalu melihat sekelilingnya sudah sangat rapi. Berarti Sakura memberesinya dengan baik. Ia tersenyum tipis karena kagum dengan pekerjaan Sakura

"20 menit lagi masuk. Aku lapar, apa kau mau menemaniku makan dikantin?." Ucap Sakura disela-sela proses pengobatannya pada luka Sasuke.

Sasuke berfikir apakah ia akan menemani Sakura atau kekelas dan menunggu bel masuk. Selama ini ia tak pernah ke kantin saat istirahat kecuali dipaksa Naruto tentunya. Tapi Sakura telah mengobati lukanya, betapa kejamnya ia bila tidak membalas kebaikan Sakura padanya. Jadi ia memilih menemaninya saja.

"Hn." Jawabnya pada pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kuanggap itu 'iya'." Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sakura merapihkan apapun yang telah ia pakai. Lalu menghela nafas lega dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ayo,waktu kita hanya sedikit!." Ajaknya sambil menggantungkan jas dokternya di tembok samping pintu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kelakuan Sakura berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sakura lalu mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah kantin yang cukup jauh di belakang sekolah secara beriringan. Sasuke tidak mau berbicara, hanya Sakura yang mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke.

Aneh, biasanya Sasuke tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang berisik. Tapi kenapa berbeda jika Sakura yang berisik. Ia malah merasa err- nyaman? Bersama Sakura. Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh jika perasaannya berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Bukannya ia munafik, tapi bukankah kalian tahu kelakuan Sakura jika marah padanya? Mungkin Sasuke akan berfikir dua kali untuk itu.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau tahu? Aku menang _tournament_ di Iwa dan di Suna saat itu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku senang seperti baru pertama kali menang. Padahal aku sudah menang beberapa kali, tapi rasanya seperti baru menang saja." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar, sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia saat menang _tournament_.

"Hn." Ah sayang sekali, kesenangan Sakura sepertinya hanya dibalas gumaman saja oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, ia terus bercerita semua pengalamannya pada Sasuke.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kantin dan duduk di dekat dapur kantin. "Nah, sudah sampai. Kau mau pesan apa Sasuke?." Tanyanya pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk sembari menopang dagunya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya pada Sakura yang senang karena kini perutnya akan terisi oleh makanan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku ingin jus s_trawberry_ dan satu piring kentang goreng." Pintanya pada pelayan kantin dan memainkan jarinya di atas meja saat pelayan kantin pergi menyiapkan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Hn."

"Apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu?." Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang langsung menjulurkan tangannya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya keanehan dengan uluran tangan Sasuke padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum mengerti dan mengambil _handphone_nya di dalam sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mengetikkan nomornya di _handphone_nya, makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang. Dengan cepat, Sakura memakan kentangnya dan meminum jus yang ia pesan tadi.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan _handphone_nya dan melihat Sakura makan.

Sakura lalu mengambil _handphone_nya dan memasukannya di saku seragamnya lalu langsung melahap kentangnya. Merasa di perhatikan, ia berhenti memakan kentangnya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau jangan menatapku begitu, ayam. Jika kau mau, aku bersedia membagi kentang ini padamu." Ucapnya malas sembari menggeser piring berisi kentangnya ke depan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke lalu menggesernya ke meja Sakura.

"Kalau tidak mau jangan melihatku terus!."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, aku tidak melihatmu. Aku melihat ke lapangan sekolah yang ada dibelakangmu." Dusta Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia memang melihat wajah imut Sakura saat makan, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa ia di potong oleh ayahnya, tentu kalian tahu alasannya.

"Ck, kau berbohong." Sakura mendecak kesal lalu memasang wajah kesal dan melanjutkan acara makannya namun kali ini dengan tempo yang cepat. Mungkin pengaruh dari kekesalannya pada Sasuke dan kentang tak berdosa itu di jadikannya sebagai pelampiasan.

Setelah makanan dan minumannya habis, Sakura lalu berdiri dan bersiap pergi ke kelasnya tanpa mengajak Sasuke yang kini memperhatikan Sakura yang beranjak pergi.

"Kau marah." Ucap Sasuke setelah berlari kearah Sakura.

"Tidak!." Balas Sakura dengan ketus.

"Kau kekanak-kanakkan." Kata Sasuke lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di saku kanan kiri celananya.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakkan! Aku hanya kesal pada orang berambut pantat ayam di sampingku ini." Jawab Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Saat di depan tangga dilantai 2, mereka berpisah. Ruang kelas mereka memang berbeda, Sakura di lantai 3, Sasuke di lantai 2. Sebelum berpisah, Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah menemaninya saat makan tadi.

Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kelasnya, suara yang memekikan telinga terdengar hingga ke luar kelas.

"TEME!." Ya, tentu saja itu suara Naruto.

Sasuke menatap malas Naruto yang sedang menghampirinya dengan teriak. "Ck, Dobe.".

"KAU KEMANA SAJA? KAU BILANG HANYA KE TOILET. SAAT AKU CARI DI TOILET, YANG AKU LIHAT HANYA KIBA YANG SEDANG BUANG AIR KECIL. KARENA KAU TIDAK DATANG LAGI KE KANTIN, AKU MENGHABISKAN JUS YANG KAU PESAN TADI. HEHE, AKU JADI KEMBUNG." Teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sepertinya perkataan Naruto tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Lihat saja, Sasuke malah berjalan ke mejanya lalu duduk dengan posisi yang sama saat sebelum masuk pelajaran pertama tadi.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak terlalu peduli-ralat, sangat tidak peduli padanya membuat Naruto pasrah dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Daripada ia di marahi oleh teman sekelasnya karena teriak-teriak, lebih baik ia duduk ditempatnya dan membuat kejahilan baru untuk teman-temannya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mengganggu singa yang kelaparan.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Setelah sampai di atas, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, maka dari itu ia buru-buru ke kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari tadi dan segera masuk lalu berjalan ke mejanya.

Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura langsung bertanya pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. "_Forehead_, kau kemana saja? Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak mau ke kantin?." Tanyanya.

"Aku bosan di kelas, lalu aku keluar mencari sesuatu yang menarik." Jawab Sakura lalu melipatkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Ino dengan mulut berbentuk O lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"_Pig_, apa menurutmu Sasuke itu tampan?." Tanya Sakura sembari membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?." Ino kaget dengan ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Tidak, bodoh! Ku bilang apa menurutmu Sasuke itu tampan?." Ulang Sakura sekali lagi.

"Oh, menurutku dia tampan. Apa kau menyukainya, _forehead_?." Jawab Ino namun dengan nada sedikit tenang.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura lalu menidurkan kepalanya di balik lipatan tangannya.

Lalu mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai bel masuk pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha. Rintikan hujan terlihat jelas dari dalam jendela kelas Sakura. Kini ia sedang duduk sambil melihat ke luar jendela bersama Ino yang menelpon Sai.

"Iya, aku dan Sakura sedang di kelas. Kau tunggu di depan aula saja ya? Ya sudah, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Ino di sela pembicaraannya dengan Sai lalu menaruh _handphone_nya di tas selempang putihnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku, _forehead_?." Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang tengah melihat rintikan hujan lewat jendela.

Suara Ino membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "Tidak, _pig_. Lebih baik kau segera menyusul Sai dibawah. Aku akan menunggu hujannya reda." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Ino.

"Apa kau yakin?." Tanya Ino cemas dan di balas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan kebawah. Kau jangan lupa pulang ya! Jaa ne!" Ucap Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Setelah kepergian sahabatnya, Sakura kembali melihat rintikan hujan di jendela kelasnya.

* * *

"Teme, aku pulang duluan ya! Jaa ne!." Suara Naruto menggema di kelas Sasuke yang sudah sepi.

Sasuke yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu berkata. "Hn."

Ia lalu pergi keluar kelas dan segera ke tempat parkiran. Ah, rupanya sedang hujan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto yang pulang duluan? Tentu saja Naruto akan berlari dan hujan-hujanan pulang ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sekolahan. Tak sengaja saat Sasuke ingin turun ketangga bawah, ia bertemu dengan gurunya Asuma yang sedang membawa buku laporan dari ruang guru di bawah.

"Sasuke, bisa aku meminta tolong padamu?." Ucapnya pada Sasuke yang ingin turun tangga.

"Apa?." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong bawakan buku laporan ini ke kelas 11 D di lantai tiga. Dan taruh di dalam lemari dekat meja guru." Suruh Asuma sambil memberikan buku tadi ke Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik dan naik ke tangga kedua.

Ck, kenapa ia tak berlari dan turun tanpa menengok ke arah Asuma-sensei tadi. Begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia menerima dan segera ke kelas 11 D di atas. Dengan begitu ia akan cepat untuk pulang.

"_10 D.. 10 E.. 11 A.. 11 B.. 11 C.. 11... D." _Hitungnya dalam hati setelah sampai di lantai tiga lalu segera masuk ke kelas yang di tuju.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu yang ia buka mengeluarkan suara yang agak kencang. Namun kalah dengan suara hujan deras di luar gedung sekolah. Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat ada wanita berambut _pink_ sedang berdiri menemplok-?-ke arah jendela.

* * *

Hujan masih saja mengguyur sekolahnya. Kali ini Sakura memilih berdiri menempelkan kedua tangan dan wajahnya ke jendela. Melihat lebih jelas hujan dan keadaan di bawah sekolahnya sambil mengingat masa kecilnya. Dulu saat kecil, jika hujan ia selalu bermain hujan-hujanan bersama Naruto dan Ino. Tak peduli akan sakit atau tidak, ia akan tetap bermain dengan air hujan yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

**FLASHBACK**

_"__Sakura-chan, Ino. Ayo kita ke depan rumahku, di sana lebih luas dan menyenangkan, lho!."_ _Ucap Naruto kecil yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah Ino bersama Sakura dan Ino._

_"__Oh iya! Ayo kesana!." Balas Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino yang masih bermain air._

_"__Sakura, tunggu! Ayo Naruto!." Ucap Ino lalu berlari bersama Naruto._

_Setelah mereka sampai di halaman rumah Naruto, mereka langsung melanjutkan acara mainnya disana._

_"__Sakura, Ino, Naruto. Ayo sudah bermainnya! Nanti kalian sakit!." Ucap Kushina, ibu Naruto yang sedang ada di teras rumah._

_"__Nanti saja, baa-chan! Aku masih ingin bermain!." Teriak Sakura sambil menyipratkan genangan air ke Naruto._

_"__Sakura-chan, kau nakal sekali!." Ucap Naruto lalu balik menyipratkan air ke Sakura._

_"__Sakura, Naruto, Ino! Ayo cepat, sudah 2 jam kalian bermain. Nanti kalian bisa sakit!." Teriak Kushina sekali lagi namun kali ini dengan hentakan kakinya._

_"__Sebentar, kaa-chan!." Kini Naruto yang membalas sambil berlari._

**_BRUK_**

_"__Ahahahahaha! Lihat Sakura! Naruto terpeleset! Hahahaha!." Tawa Ino membuat Sakura yang sedang bermain air menengok._

_Ya, suara tadi adalah suara Naruto yang jatuh karena berlari-lari._

_"__Hahahahaha! Naruto, hahahaha!." Tawa Sakura dan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Naruto berdiri namun tak bisa karena kesakitan._

_"__Adu-duh, aduh. SAKURA-CHAN, INO! BANTU AKU!." Pintaan tolong dari Naruto._

_"__Hahahaha!." Namun sepertinya tidak di tanggapi oleh Sakura dan Ino._

_"__SUDAH KAA-CHAN BILANG! SUDAH BERMAINNYA, NANTI KALIAN BISA SAKIT!." Teriak Kushina yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa payung_

_"__Tapi aku masih ingin bermain!." Teriak Naruto._

_"__Ck, sudah ayo cepat!." Ucap Kushina lalu menggandeng mereka bertiga dan membawanya masuk kerumahnya._

_1 hari kemudian, mereka bertiga pun benar-benar sakit. Yah, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia tetap bermain bersama teman-temannya walaupun sudah di larang oleh ibunya._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hahaha." Tawa Sakura pelan setelah mengingat saat Naruto terpeleset karena berlari-lari.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu membuatnya yang sedang mengingat masa lalunya menoleh ke pintu dan melihat kaki orang yang ingin masuk. Yak, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Sasuke?." Ucapnya saat melihat Sasuke yang juga melihatnya.

"Sakura." Balas Sasuke namun dengan nada yang pelan dan berjalan ke arah lemari di meja guru.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?." Tanya Sakura lalu mengubah posisinya yang tadi menjadi lebih condong kedepan.

"Menaruh buku." Balas Sasuke lalu membuka lemari yang tidak di kunci lalu menaruh buku laporan tadi ke dalam lemari tadi.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk dan menopang dagu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke menaruh buku laporan tadi dan menutup lemarinya rapat dan melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah meja Sakura lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau belum pulang?." Tanyanya pada Sakura.

Suara Sasuke membuat matanya terbuka kembali dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada di sampingnya."Aku menunggu hujannya reda.".

"Hn."

"Kau?." Tanya Sakura sambil menyampingkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku juga begitu."

"Oh." Ucap Sakura mengerti.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa kau kenal Naruto?." Tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Kau berteman sejak kecil?." Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu? Biasanya Naruto akan mengenalkan semua temannya padaku." Tanya Sakura keanehan.

"Karena dulu kecil aku di Oto. Kakek dan Neneknya Naruto juga tinggal di Oto dan tetanggaan denganku. Jadi Naruto kadang bermain denganku di sana." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau dulu di Oto. Lalu kapan kau pindah ke Konoha?." Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke lalu menopang dagunya dan kembali menjawab. "Saat umurku 13 tahun. Tapi aku berbeda sekolah dengannya."

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu semuanya hening, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar ditelinga mereka. Sampai akhirnya suara hujan yang menggema sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Mereka pun bergegas turun kebawah dan pulang.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke di sela perjalanannya kebawah.

"Apa?." Mendengar namanya di panggil, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?." Tanya Sasuke namun pandangannya masih ke depan.

"Na-nani? Apa kau serius?." Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Hn."

"Ah! Kau baik sekali, ayam! Kebetulan aku juga malas berjalan ke rumah." Sakura tersenyum senang.

Dan Sasuke? Ia juga tersenyum namun tipis. Entah kenapa ia senang jika di dekat Sakura. Rasanya nyaman, berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia merasa gempa bumi jika Naruto mengoceh. Dan juga ia tidak mau Sakura menjauh darinya, apalagi di ganggu oleh laki-laki lain. Aneh, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Memuji seorang perempuan selain ibunya? Bukankah itu pertama kalinya?. Sungguh ini bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka lalu menaiki mobil Sasuke di parkiran. "_Ini, mobil yang menabraku tadi pagi. Tak kusangka, aku malah menaikinya_." Batin Sakura sambil membentuk bibirnya seperti mulut... bebek?.

"Kenapa?." Tanya Sasuke saat melirik mendapatkan Sakura yang memasang mulut bebek di mulutnya.

Sakura yang sedang membatin langsung menoleh mendengar Sasuke bergeming. "Kenapa apa?."

"Wajahmu jelek jika seperti tadi." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyetir.

Terdapat empat sudut siku-siku di kening Sakura. "APA KAU BILANG!." Teriak Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jika kau memasang mulut bebek seperti tadi, kau menjadi jelek." Ulang Sasuke.

"Ck! Bisa kau diam! Aku hanya berpikir, tak ku sangka aku menaiki mobil yang menabraku tadi pagi!." Ucap Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia senang jika melihat wajah Sakura ketika marah.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali lagi. Tak ada yang mau berbicara, Sasuke fokus menyetir dan Sakura melihat kendaraan yang ada di jendela sampingnya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan. "Rumahku di perumahan Akigoshi nomor 12." Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan mereka kembali tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Di perjalanan Sasuke selalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat cantik dari samping, melihat saat Sakura sedang menghela nafas, mengembungkan pipinya. Rasanya ia ingin menggigit semua sisi wajah Sakura. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Jika ia berani melakukannya, siap-siap saja seluruh tubuhnya membengkak karena di tonjok gadis _pink_ di sampingnya ini. Sadar atau tidak ia tersenyum tanpa di lihat oleh Sakura.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Rumah yang cukup besar. Bentuk rumahnya _minimalis. _Sederhana memang, tapi membawa kesan yang _fresh_ karena cat rumahnya berwarna putih dan krem lalu terdapat taman di sampingnya dan banyak tumbuhan di sana.

"Apa kau tidak mau mampir dulu, Sasuke?." Tanya Sakura sebelum keluar dari mobil hitam milik Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke meleleh melihat senyum manis Sakura. Cantik jika gadis itu senyum. "Hn." Ucapnya lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Tidak ingin Sakura melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang ada di dalam mobil hitamnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima." Serunya setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sakura-sama." Panggil pembantu Sakura.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Sakura menoleh mendapati pembantunya yang sedang mengepel lantai. "Ya? Ada apa, Chiyo-baa?." Tanyanya.

"Kizashi-sama dan Mebuki-sama sedang pergi keluar kota. Mereka di sana selama 3 hari ke depan. Mereka bilang ada urusan di perusahaan." Jelas pembantunya yang bernama Chiyo.

"Dan meninggalkanku di rumah?." Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku juga akan mengambil cuti 4 hari dan sudah di setujui oleh Mebuki-sama."

"Nani? Dan aku sendiri?." Ucap Sakura sambil memasang ekspresi kagetnya.

"Ha'i, gomen Sakura-sama. Suamiku sedang sakit, aku ingin merawatnya sebentar. Tolong ya, Sakura-sama. Aku akan pulang setelah ini." Ucap Chiyo.

Mendengar ucapan pembantunya membuat Sakura merasa iba. Bagaimana pun juga pembantunya sudah tua. Dan seharusnya sudah tidak bekerja. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?. "Baiklah, aku harap suamimu cepat sembuh, Chiyo-baa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, Sakura-sama. Benar kata orang-orang, kau memang baik." Jawab Chiyo sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan langsung berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin istirahat, ia benar-benar lelah. Nanti malam ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Dan besok ia harus bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan sendiri.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia melempar tas merahnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Tanpa mengganti bajunya. Ia terlalu lelah. Betapa teganya orang tuanya meninggalkannya di rumah, sendirian. Ia lalu menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan mengganti pakaian rumahnya. Pakaianya santai saja, ia hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih polos dan celana _levis_ selutut. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di tas yang ia lempar tadi. Dan tiduran di kasurnya sambil bermain _game_ yang ada.

"Bosan sekali." Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. "Tunggu, bukankah tadi aku meminta nomor Sasuke?." Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil berfikir. "Ah,ya! Lebih baik aku mengirim pesan dengannya saja." Ucapnya lalu langsung mencari simbol kontak di ponselnya. Setelah ketemu, ia lalu menulis nama 'Sasuke' dan yang terlihat 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh nama tersebut dan mengirim pesan.

**Message to : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sasuke, kau sedang apa?. Ini aku Sakura.**

**Delivered 13.03**

* * *

Kini Sasuke sedang mandi, menghapus keringat yang ada. Lelah sekali rasanya setelah mengerjakan tugas dari senseinya tadi. Apalagi ia mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Ia sungguh membutuhkan istirahat.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengelap segala air yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dengan handuk biru miliknya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengganti bajunya. Melihat ponselnya menyala di kasur _king size_nya, ia lalu melihat pesan yang masuk. Ponselnya memang di_ silent_, karena jika malam hari selalu ada pesan masuk dari para _fans_nya yang membuat ponselnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Setelah mengambil ponsel di kasurnya, ia lalu membuka pesan masuk.

**Message from : 0xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke, kau sedang apa?. Ini aku Sakura.**

**13.03**

Sasuke tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya, baru beberapa jam ia mengobrol langsung dengan Sakura, kini ia mengobrol lagi dengan gadis _pink_ lewat SMS. Setelah itu ia menyimpan nomor Sakura di kontak ponselnya dan langsung membalas pesannya.

**Message to : Haruno Sakura**

**Aku sedang di ganggu olehmu.**

**Delivered 13.24**

Setelah itu ia memakai pakaian yang belum ia kenakan tadi sambil menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Tak dia sangka, gadis yang berani melawannya menjadi begitu dekat dengannya. Walaupun kadang Sakura itu membuat ia kesal, tapi entah kenapa menurutnya itu menyenangkan. Apalagi melihat wajah marah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu. Senang rasanya menggoda gadis yang membuatnya begitu kesal. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Sakura.

Setelah menunggu, terlihat ponsel hitamnya menyala. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia lalu menarik ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk dari Sakura.

**Message from : Haruno Sakura**

**Baka! Jika besok kita bertemu, siap-siap kau ku telan!.**

**13.29**

Ia ingin tertawa membaca pesan dari Sakura tadi. Betapa ia ingin melihat wajah kesal Sakura saat ini. Sayang sekali ia sedang tidak bersama Sakura. Dengan cepat, ia membalas pesan dari Sakura.

**Message to : Haruno Sakura**

**Aku tidak peduli.**

**Delivered 13.31**

* * *

Sakura menunggu pesannya di balas oleh orang yang membuatnya kesal tadi pagi. Sambil menunggu, ia turun kebawah untuk mengambil makanan. Belum sampai dapur, ia bertemu dengan Chiyo yang membawa koper kecil.

"Sakura-sama, aku pamit pergi." Ucap Chiyo sambil membungkukan badannya.

Ah, ia lupa. Tadi Chiyo-baa bilang kalau ia akan pulang setelah mengepel lantai. "Ah, Ha'i. Hati-hati di jalan Chiyo-baa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaga diri Sakura-sama dengan baik." Ucap Chiyo sebelum pergi dari rumah Sakura.

Kini Sakura sendiri di rumah, hanya keheningan yang ada. Ah, ingin rasanya ia menggigiti orang tuanya ketika pulang. Kenapa tidak membawanya ikut keluar kota?. Ia lalu menghela nafas pasrah dan segera ke dapur untuk makan.

**Ting**

Ponselnya berbunyi, itu berarti pesan yang ia kirim sudah di balas oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan langsung membuka pesan masuk yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

**Message from : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Aku sedang di ganggu olehmu.**

**13.24**

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Apa yang baru saja ia baca? Astaga, Sasuke memancing emosinya. Ia tidak mengganggu, ia hanya ingin mengajak Sasuke mengobrol lewat SMS. Dengan kesal ia membalas pesan Sasuke.

**Message to : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Baka! Jika besok kita bertemu, siap-siap kau ku telan!.**

**Delivered 13.29**

Masih memasang muka dengan penuh kekesalan. Ia menunggu sambil memakan _snack_ yang ia ambil dari kulkas dengan kasar. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga untuk menonton _televisi_. Siapa tahu ada yang menghibur selain Uchiha yang membuatnya kesal berkali-kali. Ia mengambil _remote_ tvnya dan menekan tombol berwarna merah. Setelah itu ia memilih _channel_ yang menayangkan acara seru.

**Ting**

Ponsel yang ada di sampingnya berbunyi lagi. Itu berarti Sasuke telah membalas pesannya. Dengan perasaan kesal yang masih menempel, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membaca pesan masuk ada.

**Message from : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Aku tidak peduli.**

**13.30**

Astaga Sasuke, kau telah membangunkan amarah raja hutan. Kau harus bersiap-siap di makan besok. Sakura membanting _remote_ tvnya ke sofa yang ia duduki. Berniat menjadikan _remote_ itu sebagai pelampiasannya.

Dan mereka pun mengadu kemarahan masing-masing hingga malam hari. Mereka bertengkar tak peduli akibat yang akan datang. Ya, dari sini lah mereka menjadi akrab. Walaupun caranya dengan melawan satu sama lain, namun ada kenyamanan di hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo! aku susah payah ngetik ini._. Tadinya aku mau bikin Sasuke sama Sakura makan di _cafe, _tapi karena tanganku sudah keriput akibat ngetik, jadi gini deh hiho.-.

Gimana? Jelek ya? Emang wkwk. Walaupun begini aku berharap kalian suka, mungkin alur ceritanya agak gaje ya. Typo/salah penulisan mungkin ada. Disini udah di ceritain kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama gak kenal. Sekali lagi aku berharaaaaaaaaaaap banget kalian suka.

Stay Tune terus! Ditunggu chapter berikutnya^^. Tinggalkan _review_ setelah baca;)

* * *

**Special Thanks for**

**Jilan**

**Gray Areader**

**Luca Marvell**

**mikahiro-shinra**

**tamuu**

**ccherrytomato**

**desypramitha26**

**Anka-Chan**

**lee**

**Hayashi Hana-chan**

**Lova-chan**

**sasusakulover47**

**Yui Kazu**

**Dan ****_readers_**** yang baca tapi gak ****_review_**

* * *

**RnR?**


End file.
